Forum:Meg Murray - Approved
Full Name: Megan Iris Murray Nickname: “M&M” Mutant Name: Emerald Ghost Age: 18 Family: Julia Murray (mother) Nicholas Murray (father) Marcus (older brother; about 27) Luke (older brother; about 24) History: Meg Murray was born on June 12, 1993 in Saltsburg, Pennsylvania. Her parents were both mutants, so they knew, when Marcus was born, that he would be very powerful. They were right, for Marcus could control teleport to great lengths. They sent him to Xavier’s Institute that next year. After Luke was born, and developed the power of telekinesis at age 7, he was also sent to the Institute. But when Meg came, they thought she wouldn’t have any powers, because she didn’t progress any yet. Years passed and things settled down, Meg lived a normal life for about 13 years…then it happened. Meg was at the park with her father, and they were sitting on a bench next to a fat bush and large oak tree. Meg was playing with the flowers, like she often does, but started to have a seizure. It turned out to be her powers growing. She reached onto the vine; it slid from the root and onto her arm, creating a permanent glowing green tattoo with detailed branches on it. It seeped into her face and onto the sores of her eyes, making a wavy pattern of glowing green. Her hair grew to great lengths, braiding itself naturally in the sunlight. Her father jumped back astonishment, amazed by her wonderful strengths. Over the next couple of months she learned she could control plants, moving them with her arms and mind. She moved to the Xavier’s Institute a few weeks when she was 15, after discovering all of her abilities. Meg took the mutant name Emerald Ghost, due to the fact that her tattoos glow in the dark and makes her look like a green ghost. She still remains at the institute, hoping to continue the family tradition by fighting along side her brothers when she is old enough. Powers/abilities Plants: Ability to control plants with motions and mind Can create plants out of thin air and other objects Possesses a stunning tattoo that morphs off her arms into long branches Can tangle people with vines and large flytraps Combat: Superhuman reflexes Appearance Meg has brown eyes but they can turn glowing green whenever she activates her powers. Her skin is fairly white, and her hair is jet-black. She wears a small leaf headband and has green tattoos in the shapes of branches. Meg usually wears black and green clothing, which matches her personality a bit. Personality Meg is shy and timid, but expresses cheer when she’s really excited. She hates cheerleading and pink but loves to read and play in the forest. Meg is friendly to everyone, and loves to hang with friends. Weakness Fire hurting her plants (it damages them and herself) and Pollution. It all looks great but did you change the name from Kumi to Meg? And, she needs a weakness. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 19:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) It fixed it :D Great Expectations 20:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC)